King and Queen
by ReepicheepFan
Summary: Edmund Pevensie is king van Narnia. Wie is zijn Queen?


_*Omdat Margot aan het zagen was...*_

King and Queen

Ik zit op school.

Ok, dat klonk even raar, maar ik zit nu op dit moment op school. En ik ben me aan het vervelen. Ik zit namelijk op kostschool, ergens in Engeland. En ik was aan het denken aan mijn eigen kamer, ergens in Antwerpen. Ik was er al bijna een jaar niet geweest en hij zat nu waarschijnlijk helemaal onder het stof. En ik zat te denken aan mijn vriendinnen, die ik dringend nog eens moest mailen.

Mijn ouders hadden me op kostschool gedropt, kort nadat ik 16 was geworden, omdat ze voor hun werk in Congo moesten zijn en ik had leerplicht. Dus na een weekje zat ik op kostschool, in het regenachtige, miezerige, kleine, ouderwetse Engeland en zij op een 1ste klas vlucht richting Congo.

Het leven is oneerlijk.

Hallo, mijn naam is Robine Black en ik ben 17 jaar. Dit verhaal gaat over hoe ik de jongen (of man) van mijn leven ontmoette. Lees gewoon maar.

'Mevrouw Black! Ik zou het ten zeerste appreciëren als u zou opletten!' beet meneer Summers me toe, terwijl hij met zijn vlakke hand op mijn bureau sloeg.

'Huh! Wie? Wat?' ik keek op en zag dat zijn gezicht langzaamaan paars aanliep. Het kleurtje stond hem wel goed.

'Robine. Ga. Je. Melden. NU!' hij spuwde elk woord in mijn gezicht, terwijl hij met een dikke worstenvinger naar de deur wees.

'Maar meneer, ik heb toch niets gedaan?' vroeg ik verontwaardigd.

'Daarom stuur ik je uit de klas. Je stoort de leerlingen die wél opletten!' riep hij.

'Maar ik dééd niets! Dat is niet eerlijk!' riep ik, terwijl ik rechtsprong en mijn stoel op de grond viel.

'Robine Black, ik waarschuw je...' brulde hij.

'Wat doe ik fout? Ik droomde even, ja. Is dat een reden om me uit de klas te sturen?' brulde ik even hard.

Meneer Summers had nu minieme zweetdruppeltjes op zijn voorhoofd gekregen en was witheet van woede geworden. Terwijl hij verwoed naar een zakdoek zocht wees hij alleen maar trillend naar de deur.

Ik was even kwaad en propte mijn spullen in mijn tas, terwijl ik mijn stoel liet liggen. Toen ik bij de deur was hoorde ik hem nog juist roepen: 'Je stoel! Raap hem op!'

'Forget it!' riep ik terug, terwijl ik de deur zo hard mogelijk ik het slot gooide.

Toen ik bij het kleine kantoortje aankwam zag ik dat er al een jongen met zwart haar en bruine ogen zat te wachten. Ik tikte hem op de schouder en hij draaide zich om met een ongeïnteresseerde blik om.

'Sorry dat ik stoor!' zei ik sarcastisch, 'maar kan ik naar binnen gaan?'

'Waarom moet je naar binnen?' vroeg hij met een aangename stem.

'Omdat ik niets heb gedaan! En meneer Summers vind dat blijkbaar een reden om me weg te sturen!' zei ik kwaad.

Hij glimlachte en zei: 'Ja, die had ik vorig jaar ook. Hij geeft toch Engels hé?'

'Ja, en kan ik nu naar binnen gaan?'

'Nee, er is iemand héél belangrijk binnen, en ik sta zelf ook al een tijdje te wachten.' Zei hij.

'Waarom moet jij naar binnen?' flapte ik eruit.

'Ik moet me niet melden, als je dat denkt. Ik moest de sleutel van een lokaal vragen.'

Tuurlijk moest hij niet naar binnen, nu pas herkende ik hem, het was Edmund Pevensie, een rustige jongen met veel vrienden. Ik wist alleen van hem dat de halve school (de hele vrouwelijke afdeling) op hem viel en dat hij een klein zusje en een grote broer en zus had, die al van school waren. Zelf zat hij in het laatste jaar. En hij was vroeger een etter.

'Nee, ik dacht dat niet. Maar ben jij niet Edmund Pevensie?' vroeg ik.

'Ja, en jij bent zeker Robine Black?'

'Ja!' zei ik verrast, 'Hoe weet je dat?'

'Je hebt een reputatie. Ze noemen je vaak 'Rebel', is het niet?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

'Ja, maar ik doe het niet expres, het is gewoon zo dat ik vaak droom. En als ik dan door iemand wordt weggestuurd omdat ik droom, of vijf minuutjes niet oplet, dan wordt ik kwaad. En dan begin ik te redeneren. En daar kunnen leraren niet tegen, dat er iemand hun tegenspreekt, zelfs als ze weten dat ze ongelijk hebben.' Ik ademde even in en bedacht bij mezelf dat ik eigenlijk heel goed met hem kon praten.

'Weet je, mijn kleine zus was ook een dromer, en ik lachte haar daar vaak mee uit, terwijl ik achteraf mooi voor aap stond.' Hij beet even op zijn lip.

'Wat gebeurde er?' vroeg ik ademloos.

'Wel,' zei hij, en hij likte even over zijn droge lippen, 'laten we gewoon maar zeggen dat ik iets stoms deed. En dat ik daarom heel mijn familie en nog veel meer mensen in gevaar bracht. Maar dat ik dat pas achteraf begreep... en dat ik sindsdien probeer om aardiger te zijn.' voegde hij er nog snel aan toe.

Ik keek in zijn bruine ogen en hij keek in de mijne. Onze hoofden kwamen dichter bij elkaar, en op dat moment ging de deur open en stapte er een in maatpak geklede man naar buiten.

'De volgende kan naar binnen.' zei een stem achter de deur en Edmund sprong op. Ik keek verbouwereerd naar de dichte deur.

'Waarom kon die gast geen twee minuten later komen?' mompelde ik kwaad voor mezelf, terwijl ik onderuitzakte in mijn stoel.

Toen hij naar buiten kwam met de sleutel in zijn handen boog hij zich voorover en fluisterde in mijn oor: 'Ik hou een tafeltje voor ons twee vrij in de lunchpauze.'

Toen, toen hij al halverwege de gang was en ik juist de deur wou dichtdoen hoorde ik hem nog roepen:

'Tot straks Rebel!!'


End file.
